Tails Journey
by Shad0wC1aw
Summary: Tail was living a normal life with his best friend Sonic and building inventions. Things were Normal Until a New Villain appear on the neighborhood. This time its up to tails to stop him, Will he succeed? Will have TailsXCream and some SonicXAmy. Rated T for Language,Blood and Gore and Some Suggestive Themes. I don't own Sega nor its characters.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Villan

Tails Journey

**AN: This Is my first fanfiction so please be respectful. Its about the game/show series Sonic and the main character is Tails so it will be at his POV (point of view). I also put an mysterious villain OC on the chapter.**

**I Don't own Sega nor its Characters **

Chapter 1

I wake up on my bed scratching my head yawning and I got up and walked to the bathroom. I was brushing my teeth then I was taking a shower and when I was Finish I wrap myself in the shower and drying myself. Then my cell phone was ringing. I check the caller ID and it was Cream the Rabbit. I had a crush on her since we met and we're very chose friends. I pick up the phone and answered.

"Hey Cream! Hows it going?" I said.

"Its been going great Tails. I was just calling to see if you wanna hang out today?" she asked.

I blushed to this. Me and Cream only hangout at school or in Sonic's Adventures.

"Yeah sure!" said trying not to jump from excitement.

"Great! Meet me at my house at 1:30 pm" She said

"Alright I will. Bye" I said and I hang up my cell and put it in my pocket.

It was 8:00 am and I have like 5 hours and a half till our hangout. I Decide to went to eat breakfast. I ate toast with mint candy. Since mint candy is my favorite thing to eat. I then went to see Sonic for a bit. I don't know if hes up at 8:00 but probably since he runs day and night.

It was now 8:30 and I went at Sonic's house. He was chilling on top of the tree just like he does when he's lazy. He wasn't sleeping so he must be thinking. I walk to him and he seem to notice me coming.

"Oh hey little bro. Whats up?" he said with a grin.

"Nothing much. Just wanna see you. What are you up to?" I asked.

"Well Nothing much really. Just running and enjoying my thoughts." He said casually

"Hey Sonic um Cream just ask me to hangout. Do you think she... well... likes me?" I asked nervously.

"What? Do you like her?" Sonic asked

"Well its-"

We got interrupted by a familiar annoying voice " Sonnnnnic!" the voice said. Then we saw that it was Amy Rose

"Crap! Man why she doesn't leave me alone!?" Sonic complained

She ran to Sonic and gave a cheerful look. "Sonic! Guess what!? They just opened a new restaurant and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" She asked Sonic. "Sorry Amy I don't do restaurants" Sonic said.

"I heard they have chili dogs" she said trying to persuade him.

"Great. While your there could you go get me one when your done" Sonic said and Amy got mad. "Hmph" she said and walk away a little heartbroken.

I know Amy's weird and a little bit annoying but that was kinda a dick move Sonic did. I mean if I was Sonic, I would let her down easy. But then again she asked him out like 100 times.

"Good thing she's gone." Sonic said. "Well I'm going for a run. Lets talk more about you liking Cream later. See ya little bro" he gave me a high five and he dash away.

I decide to chill at my place since its 10:00 am. I was walking then suddenly some punch me to the ground. I got up and saw a mouse figure with long spiky hair, black fur, black and white stripes on his arms and legs, white socks with black and a Grey stripe on his shoes with spikes. He also have two pointy claws similar to Knuckles but its black instead on white. Finally he has red eyes with grey chin and pointy ears.

"Whats is your problem?" I question.

"Your Tails? Correct" He said in a dark tone.

"Maybe I am" I said

"Hmph good enough" He said then summons dark energy and blast me with it. I dodge it in time and have a shock expression.

"What the hell is you problem!? Just think who your are?" I said readying my fists.

"That's doesn't matter. What matters is that I must capture you. So come here little Fox" He said

Then we face each other. Preparing to fight.

**That's it for Chapter 1. Please ask me if I do typing errors. And Please Review if you want more of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Little of the Rumble

**AN: Here's Chapter 2 enjoy.**

**I Don't own Sega nor its Characters  
**

Me and the dark mouse are preparing to fight. He went at me to throw a punch but then I turn around and use my tails to blow him away. It only blew him like 3 feet away and he landed on his feet. He summons dark orbs on his hands and fires them at me. I quickly use my two tails to blow the orbs at the dark mouse figure.

"Ugh Damn. I won't get defeated so easily" The mouse said and he suddenly vanished.

"Where is he?" I wondered. Then suddenly he punch me right a the back and starts throwing punches at me. "Ugh... Why are you doing this?" I asked. Then I touched my nose and notice blood coming. I was shook by this and then.

POW. The dark mouse uppercut me in the head then I fell down. I was unable to get up.

"OK little fox. Time to say good night" He said and he was about finish me off with a punch in the face until.

"HEY!" a familiar voice said.

the dark mouse turn around to see Knuckles the Echidna. Standing In front of us

"You better leave Tails the Fox alone and get your ass out of here or prepared to get Knuckled!" he said

The dark mouse look at him then at me. Knuckles step closer to the mouse.

"I said Leave him ALONE!" he raised his voice at the dark mouse.

The mouse push me down and stare at Knuckles with a glare.

"why don't you just mind your business" he said

"Tails is my my business. Hes my friend" Knuckles said.

"Oh Then I probably should kill you" he said firing his dark orbs at Knuckles.

Knuckles block the attack and starts punching the dark mouse.

"Tails! Get out of here" he said and I try running away despite my injury.

It was 12:00 pm and I was at my house wearing bandages. I pick up my phone to call Sonic to see what we know about this dark mouse. I waited then his voice mail appeared

"_Sonic here! Either I'm out or just too lazy to answer. Either way send me a message after the beep"_

Then I said "Hey Sonic could you come over later at 2:30 pm? there is something I have to tell you and

its very important so come around then while you can OK? Your best friend Tails"

Then I hang up and lay in the couch just for a bit. I decided to call Cream. I picked up my cell and start calling her.

"Hi Tails" She said

"Hey Cream. Listen could you come over instead?" I asked

"Um OK sure" She said

"OK Cya" I ended the call then drifted to sleep.

I woke up by someone knocking on the door. "Crap its must Cream" I said checking It was 1:30 pm. I was still hurting from earlier. I open the door to see Cream.

"Are you OK!? I heard what happened" She said

"I'm Fine. Still hurting a little. Want something to eat?" I asked.

"Yes please" she said cheerfully.

I let her in my house and I baked Cream's favourite food. Cookies with Ice Cream. She mentioned this one day. 10 minutes later I finished and served it to Cream.

"Ooo Cookies. Those are my favorite" she said

"I know its favorite" I said smiling. "Cream I want to tell you something. W..Would..Uh"

"Would what, Would what?!" She asked

"Uh..."

Then Cream's phone ring "One minute tails I got to answer this" she said. "Hey Blaze whats up?"

She was talking to Blaze and I felt dumb. I didn't had to guts to tell her. Then she was done talking to Blaze.

"Sorry about that. Now what were you going to say?"

"Would...Would you... Would you want to watch a Movie" I said feeling dumb.

"Oh. Well ok" She said and smiled"

We watched an action/romanced movie and Cream later lay her head on my shoulder. I put my head on hers and Cream was staring to fall sleep. I smiled and fall to sleep also.

**End of Chapter 2. Next chapter we will find out about the Name of the Dark mouse. I already figured out a name for him so you will see. Please Review and Summit Ideas for the Story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

**AN: Well here's chapter 3. this once will be a long chapter**

**I don't own Sega nor Its characters. Except for my OC which you will find out.**

I woke up and Cream was still cuddle on me asleep. Then I realized Its 7:00pm. Man I hope Sonic didn't worry about me. I shake Cream up a little and we looked at each other for a minute. Finally she said.

"Tails" she said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What time is it?" she asked.

I got a little disappointed. I thought she going to ask me out or something. I don't know If should ask her instead.

"Its 7" I replied back

"Oh no my mom is going to looking for me. I got to go. Bye tails" she said giving me a hug.

I hugged her back and close my eyes and hold her tight until she said.

"Umm Tails? Could you please let go? I really have to go" She asked.

"Oh Sorry" I said letting go of her. Then she walk out of the door and wave goodbye. I waved back at her.

I was lonely and also I forgot about the Dark Mouse thing. I was about to call Sonic when suddenly I saw the Dark Mouse outside of my window. I went to my window trying to see was going on. I gasp for see him he was talking to Eggman. I put my ear on the window to eavesdrop the conversation.

"Kurai. Did you capture that Tails?" Eggman asked. I figured that the Dark mouse name is Kurai.

"I would've if fricken Knuckle Head didn't butt in" He answered

"Damn it. I'm Counting you to capture him for me." Eggman said. Then he had notice Kurai's looking at something. "What are you looking at?" Eggman asked.

"That Rabbit. I'll bet he know who Tails is" Kurai answered.

"Cream! Prefect" Eggman said Devilishly

Crap They are going to threat Cream. I was about to call Sonic but I stop myself think that I should be I one saving her. I like her so who knows she might even like me. At least I hope she does. I went through to back door and stealthy making my way to Cream. Unfortunately Kurai beat me to her.

"Hey!" He yell out. "Cream is it?"

"Maybe. Who are you?" she asked

"That's not of concern. Anyways I-"

"Sorry mister I can't talk to strangers" she said cutting him off then walking away.

Kurai then grab her much to my shock. Making her face him and said.

"Listen you little brat. I here for business not to make friends. So tell me where's Tails or I'll kill you" Kurai said with anger.

"Never to heck I'll tell you" she said. Wow I never thought she cared for me like that.

"Suit yourself" He said summoning a dark orb and preparing to blast her with it. Cream had tears in her eyes. Before Kurai can shoot. I did a surprise kick at his face and he fell down much to his surprise.

"Tails!" Cream yelled

"You! Well now you mine. Prepare to be defeated!" He shout angry.

"I Know all about you. You working for Eggman and your name is Kurai!" I shout at him.

He looked surprise. "How... How did you know that?" He asked angrily.

"Doesn't matter because I'm going to kick your ass" I said readying my fists.

"Ha! Tails we all know you lack at fighting. There's no way you can get my ass kicked. Last time I heard I kicked your ass" He said.

"I may lack at fighting but I'm very smart so there things that you couldn't do" I said at him.

"Enough Talk! Lets fight" He said and start firing his dark orbs. Lucky I dodged them all.

"Cream! Get to your house for safely!" I yelled

"Ok! But Tails!"

"What"

"Be careful"

I nodded to her and she ran to her house. I remember to get my Plasma Gun which I build myself and start blasting multiple times of plasma orbs at Kurai. However he dodge them all then jump up in the air and start to do a dive kick. I quickly dodge it then he hits the ground. There were dust everywhere I couldn't see him. Then before I noticed He punch me right to the face. I got cuts on my face due to the attack. He then fires dark orbs at me. I dodged two orbs but one hit me. I fell down on the ground In pain but I quickly got up. Kurai and I were face to face.

"Your pathetic" He said.

"Shut up" I said back

I charge up my plasma gun into a big plasma orb. Kurai charge his dark energy to make a big dark orb.

"This ends NOW Tails" he shout out loud.

We ended up firing our orbs at the same time and then the whole area were in exploded. That was the last thing I remembered.

I woke up at a white room. I saw Sonic, Cream, Knuckles, Amy and Rouge.

I finally manage to fully open my eyes. I was laying on a bed and then I asked.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"At the Hospital Buddy" Sonic answered. "What happened last night Tails?"

"Well. Did you get the message I sent you?" I asked

"Yeah. I knocked at your door and there was no answer. I look at the window to see you and Cream sleep on each other" He said smiling.

Amy and Rouge giggle and Knuckles smiled while me and Cream blushed.

"Sorry Sonic" I said.

"Its Alright Tails. What happened last night anyway" Sonic asked

"Well there a guy I was fighting with. He threat Cream for me and he working for Eggman" I explained.

"What was his name?" Knuckles asked.

"Kurai" I answered.

"That guy who beat you up yesterday?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah" I answered. "How did I ended up here? Who brought me?" I asked

Before anyone can answered the nurse came in. She's a tiger wearing a nurse coat "Tails. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel fine. But the cuts and bruises are still hurting." I answered.

"Well then you'll stay here for a week at the hospital. Then you will feel better." She said. "Take care" and she walk out of the room.

"Hey Tails we gotta go. I glad your ok. I hope you take care" Sonic said. "And next week when your better. We'll track that Kurai guy who hurting you. Alright" He said giving me a thumbs up.

"Yeah" I said cheerful

"And we need to teach you how to fight" Knuckles said.

"Yeah your right. If I'm going to fight Kurai. Then I need your skills" I said with a smile.

Everyone said theirs goodbye and leave the room. Cream gave me a letter and left without saying anything. I opened the letter and read the note

_Dear Tails_

_Thanks for saving me from that guy last night. That was very brave of you. I don't know how to say this in front of you so I write you a letter. I just to say I have feelings for you and I like you like a lot and I hope we will go out on a date later after we done this Kurai Guy thing. I know writing a note is a dumb way to tell you this but I didn't want anyone to know. Get well soon_

_Love Cream._

I was shook at the note then I smile so happily to joy that Cream likes me.

**Well that's it for the chapter. Thanks so much for the Reviews. Kurai was the Dark Mouse In Case you didn't notice. He's also my villain OC That I made. I even made him on some website so I might post that up one day. Until next chapter :).**


	4. Chapter 4: Mountain Chaos

**AN: Hey guys an another chapter. ****Also check on my profile for a link of Kurai I made. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Sonic nor its characters except for Kurai.**

It was been a week. Sonic and Knuckles were visiting me everyday to made sure I'm fine. We would sometimes talk about food, Fight skill and stuff. Amy came for 2 days to talk about her feelings about Sonic. Rouge would just bring gifts which the gifts is pictures of her. However Cream never came. The last time she came was last week. The nurse gave me flowers and said Its from her. I guess she thought I didn't like her and things would be awkward.

Now that I'm feeling better and the week has finished the nurse let me out of the hospital. I walked home making sure there's no sign of Eggman and Kurai. When I got home, Sonic was waiting at my house. I went up to him. He look like he had something important to tell me.

"Hey Sonic Whats up?" I said

"Tails. We need to discuss something private" He said in a serious tone.

"Uh ok" I said wondering whats so important.

We both went inside my house and sit on the couch. Sonic then said.

"Tails. Remember last week you told me you fought Kurai twice?"

"Yes" I answered.

"Well during last week I spy on him and Eggman for days after I finished visiting you. I figured why Eggman hired Kurai to capture you." he said. "Eggman wants to capture you so he can use his machine to suck all of your intelligence to destroy us and all of Mobius."

"Why would he want my intelligence? Isn't he smart enough to build his own machines?" I questioned.

"Because everytime he builds something to destroy us. We usually wreck it and defeat him. So he thinks by stealing your intelligence, he will made his machine unbeatable and destroy all of us" He Explained.

"Wow Sonic I didn't think you'll be that smart to figure that out" I said surprised.

"I didn't. I eavesdrop and listened to every word he said" he said. We both laughed at this. Then I said.

"Hows Kurai? Not do I care or anything"

"Well I heard hes has to recover for a week. Now hes fine and that's a bad thing" He answered.

"Man. Sonic what are we going to do?" I asked a little worried.

"I really hate to say this but... We have to go see Shadow" He said putting his hand on his forehead.

I know how Sonic doesn't like Shadow. I Also don't like him too. I'm no match for him since hes tougher than me but then again I'm smarter. Sonic still teased Shadow just to piss him off.

I Sighed "Well Ok. But do you know where he is?" I asked.

Sonic raised his shoulders. I face palm to this. Some times Sonic can be useless at times but I believe we can find him some how. That's when my head popped out an idea.

"I know! We can call Rouge. She constantly visits Shadow when they used to date. I'll bet she knows where he lives" I said

"Good idea Tails! Call her right now!" He praised.

I call Rouge from my cellphone and she answered.

"Oh hello Tails what makes you calling me? Want some dating advice?" She she in a seductive tone.

I blush red then I answered "Well I was wondering if you can tell me we Shadow lives?"

"Oh. Well hes staying the mountains. He likes to be lonely" she said.

"Ok thanks Rouge" I said

"Your welcome and tell Sonic I said hi" she said in a seductive tone.

"OK. Cya" I quickly hung up.

"Well?" Sonic asked

"Hes staying at the mountains so it will be quite the trip. I'm thinking that Shadow knows about Kurai since they are sorta the same kind so hopeful we'll find info about him." I explained.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Sonic said opening the door to outside but as soon he opened it. Amy Rose was In front of my door.

"Sonic! I knew you be in Tails house" she said happily and hug Sonic tight.

"Amy! Get off of me" Sonic said.

Amy let go of Sonic then she ask him something which I think we all know what it is.

"Sonic I was wondering if you would like go out with me?" she said in a shy voice.

"For the 100th time NO AMY I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" Sonic yelled at her face. "Come on Tails lets go" Sonic then dash to the mountain.

I prepared to fly to catch but then I hear crying and sobbing. I looked behind me and Amy was crying. Wow I didn't know she had deep feelings for Sonic. Usually when she gets rejected by Sonic she just saddened or get mad and walks away but now I see her crying her tears out. I knew I didn't have time for this but it sounded serious and Amy is my good friend. So why not. I walk up to her and reach for a hug. She hug me and then said.

"Oh Tails. Why Sonic doesn't love me? What does he have against me?" She cried on my shoulder.

"Amy I'm sorry. I didn't know that Sonic mean that much to you. Don't worry ill ask him and tell him what you feel about him" I said

She hugged me and said. "Thanks Tails. Your a good friend". She let go of me and she started walking home.

I spin my twin tails to fly all the way to the mountains. When I reach to the mountains Sonic was waiting for me.

"What took you so long? I know your faster than this. What happened? You got lost?" He questioned.

"Well I.. had to do stuff" I lied. I didn't want to tell Sonic what Amy said while were in a Mission. So I wait later for that.

Then me and Sonic heard a noise. I was Shadow and Kurai talking. Me and Sonic stay quiet while we eavesdrop.

"Why your trying to capture Tails?" Shadow asked.

"For Dr. Eggman" Kurai answered.

"You work for him!?" Shadow asked.

"I'm only in it for the money and revenge"He answered.

"What did Tails ever did to you?" Shadow asked.

Suddenly they stop talking and heard us moving in the rocks.

"Who's there" Kurai demanded.

Sonic then look at me and said. "Stay here Tails. I have an idea."

He jump quietly up in the sky and landed In the ground where Kurai and Shadow were. I watch him while hiding behind an big rock.

"Blue Hedgehog" Kurai said

"Sonic!? What are you doing here?" He said.

Sonic was just acting like himself and said. "Well just chilling out. Well whats up?" he said which Kurai and Shadow look at each other then at Sonic.

"Where's Tails" Kurai Demanded

"Why are you asking me?" Sonic taunted.

"It WASN'T a question" He said readying to fight the blue hedgehog.

I was continuing watch and hearing what they say until I was then grab by the one only Dr. Eggman. "There you are Tails now your head is mine". Before he could of kidnapped me I kick him in the face and bite his hand. "Ow Son of a- He.. Hey" and I flew away then I heard Kurai shout my name "Get back here Tails". I was scared, I flew faster but he managed to catch up to me by jumping hill to hill since the mountains have hills. I couldn't fly any longer because my tails were getting exhausted. Kurai Jumped for a punch and before he could punch me, Sonic ran super speed and caught me. I was relieved.

However Kurai was running at Sonic's normal speed so Sonic went faster. Then Kurai fires a Huge energy orb similar to the one he fire at me last week. It was going so fast that Sonic had the run super speed to avoid it. I quickly got Sonic's hands and use my tails to fly over the giant orb. Then I put him down gently and I landed at my feet.

"Thanks Tails" he said smiling.

"No problem. I just have an idea." I said.

"Ok. What is it" Sonic asked.

"We can take a piece of Kurai's DNA. Then I can analyze it at my workshop to see his weakness" I explained.

"Good idea Tails. I'll get the DNA" Sonic said.

Then Kurai appeared in front of us in the middle of the dessert. "Your mine now Foxy boy" He said cracking his sharp knuckles.

"Wait just a minute" Sonic said.

"What do you want blue hedgehog?" he asked.

Sonic just dash right closely past him. "Ow" Kurai said. Then Sonic came back and he grab me and put me on his back. Sometimes I feel like a little kid when he put me on his back.

"Come on Tails lets go" Sonic Dash away as fast as he can.

"Someday Tails" I will Catch you.

Later we stop at my workshop. I glad we were away from Kurai. Oh no Sonic forgot to collect the DNA.

"Sonic! You forgot to collect a piece of DNA" I said.

"Did I?" He said smiling while holding little pieces Kurai's fur on his hand.

I went for a hug "Thanks Sonic. Now to find of about Kurai's kind and powers.

**That's It for this Chapter. Will Sonic ever love Amy? Will Tails find Kurai's weakness? Find out soon on the next chapter. Please Review and I know there's spelling errors on my previous chapters but I try to fix them.**

**Reply for werewolf99: Sounds a good idea but I don't want to add too much OC's on the story. I might however. You might have to describe the character a little more or send my a picture if you drew them.**

**Until Next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Memory of the Past

**AN: Well here's an another chapter. Enjoy and sorry I took so long. Enjoy**

**I don't own any characters but Kurai in the story.**

I put Kurai's fur on my DNA machine to analyze his memories, abilities, personalities and his weaknesses. Me and Sonic look at the screen to view his memories.

It was showing Kurai was making a deal with Eggman.

"who are you" Kurai asked the Egg figure man.

"I'm Dr. Eggman the master creator who makes robots out of animals Now tell me your name little one?" Eggman asked.

"Kurai" He answered

"Well Kurai. Why don't you work with me" Eggman offered.

"No thanks. I work alone" Kurai declined his request and walk away

"Wait! Don't you even want to change to meet Sonic or Tails?"

Kurai paused. "Tails!? Sonic!? You mean the two tailed fox who friends with that blue hedgehog!?" He asked

"Why yes them" He answered.

"That stupid fox stole my best friend!"

I look off the screen and asked Sonic about this situation."What? Stole his best friend? What is talking about Sonic"

''I don't know if I remember, but I feel I know him somehow" He said putting two fingers on his chin.

We continued watching the screen.

"Ah! And perhaps you want revenge do you?" Eggman asked.

"Yes" Kurai simply said.

"Ok. How about this. If you capture that orange two tailed fox for me alive I will use him to suck all his knowledge into my machine. Then you can do whatever you want with him afterwards. Do we have a deal?" He offered.

"Do I get to kill him?" Kurai asked

"Sure. So what do you say?"

"I'll do it"

"Alright great! Now go and bring me that fox"

"Yes sir" Kurai then dash away searching for me ending the memory. I then was trying to find the memory with him and Sonic.

"What are you doing now" Sonic asked.

"I'm trying to find the memory of you and Kurai" I answered and Sonic didn't say anything after that.

I finally found the memory. I selected it and it showed Sonic and Kurai hanging out. They shared a lot of times together. They run together, Spar together and even tell each other jokes. But one day A guy came in the planet of Mobius and he was making animals into robots and man was Dr. Eggman. Sonic and Kurai Decided to stop the man but Sonic got hit by his missiles and got knock out. Then Sonic ended up at the hospital and the doctors told him that Sonic had amnesia. Sonic couldn't remember Kurai after that. Kurai didn't even see him after that due to his shame he sorta give him. One day we went to see Sonic while me and Sonic were adventuring.

"Sonic! Hey remember me?" Kurai asked

"Who?" Sonic answered.

"Oh... you know... Kurai your best friend." He said hoping for Sonic to remember.

"Um I'm sorry but I don't think we met. I think you got the wrong person" Sonic said

"No No No its you! Your my best friend! Come on Sonic! You GOT to remember" Kurai Pleaded him for remembering his times together.

"Sorry man. Like I said I don't think we met. My best friend I know is Tails" He answered and I saw myself running to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic. What up" I ran to him

"Hey Buddy" Sonic gives me a high five.

Then Kurai muttered under his mouth "I swear one day I come to you Tails and when I find you I'll kill you" and he walk off away from us.

The screen exited the memory and I face to Sonic.

"I remember now. Kurai was my best friend until I got amnesia and met you" Sonic Explained.

"I think that's why he hates me so much" I said feeling a little bad for Kurai.

"Anyways did you find the weakness" Sonic asked.

I check on whats his DNA and I found his bio. I read the page to see his weakness

_Kurai the Mouse _

_Age: 16_

_Species: Mouse_

_skin color: Black, Grey, White_

_Likes: Killing, Chaos, Extreme, Magic, Being mean to others_

_Dislikes: Tails, Nice people, people annoying him, daytime_

_Powers/Abilities: Dark Energy, Knows Kung Fu, Telekinesis, Disappearance, Grows Into a Giant Demon when have 7 chaos emeralds._

_Weakness: the 7 Sol emeralds combine into a some orb (Basically the only way to kill him).7 Chaos emeralds used by someone to weaken him but not kill him_

After I was done reading I was surprise he can be easy defeated by Sol emeralds. The only person who know about the Sol emeralds is Blaze the cat. I explained this to Sonic and we went to see Blaze. Blaze decided to stay at Mobius because of Sliver was living here and they both like each other. Anyways we went at her house and knock on the door.

"Come in" she said.

Me and Sonic entered the house. As I entered, there was Cream sitting on the couch drink her tea. Blaze look at us and said.

"What do you guys want?"

I was too busy staring at Cream as me and her made eye contact. Sonic figure I was staring at Cream so he said.

"Me and Tails need the Sol emeralds"

"Oh well I don't have them here. Its at my world. But I heard all the emeralds were lost due to some thief try to steal them but when he was killed by the guards he drop the Sol emeralds and they went to different places. Its going to take time finding them"

"Well don't worry Tails and I will. Right Tails" Sonic then got my attention.

"What? Oh yeah um Sonic?" I asked

"Yes Tails"

"I was wondering if I can get the Sol emeralds... alone?"

"Alone!? Tails how you going to survive getting all the emeralds alone?" Sonic said

The reason I asked is because I been many adventures with Sonic and yet I managed to save him like times when hes going to fall, drown or being attacked. I tired to being the "Sidekick" and I want to do this alone. I wanted to be the hero ever since. So that's why I asked.

"I really wanted to do it alone. No help from anyone. I wanna be just like you Sonic. Adventurous, Cool and become a hero. If you just give me a chance" I asked.

Sonic was thinking about this. I had to wait a couple of seconds until he finally said.

"We'll talk about it. Blaze what do you think?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. I know hes a skill builder. But then again hes only 8 so for fighting... eh I don't know" shes answered.

Then my cellphone rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Tails its Knuckles. I wanna train you how to fight better in battle. Is it ok if you come over at my place?"

"One minute" I said then looked at Sonic. "Its Knuckles, he wants to train me." I said to Sonic.

"Ok you can go. I'll stay here with Blaze and Cream" he said.

"Ok knuckles. I'll be right there" I said.

"Great! Get here soon" He said and hung up.

I put my phone on pocket and was ready to go to knuckles house. Before I could here Cream told me to wait. I wonder what she wanted. Then she hugged me and said

"Good bye Mr. Tails" she said.

"Good bye Cream" I said back and I was flying my way to Knuckles house

**Hey guys. We found out about Kurai's weakness and Tails wants to go alone on a journey to find the 7 Sol Emeralds. Can he do it? Found out in the next chapter. BTW those who have no idea whats are Sol Emeralds its from Sonic Rush so look it up.**

**Reply to werewolf99: Wow! That's a long bio of your OC but thanks that's really informative. I might add him depending how the story goes. But thanks for reading my story. Appreciate it :)**

**Until Next time**


	6. Chapter 6: A fly Night home

**AN: Hey everyone sorry I'm late my laptop wasn't working properly. Anyways I'm going to try correcting the grammar from my previous chapters. Also Please Review my Story is not that hard plus it will get me to update a little faster. So please review, fav and follow and Enjoy the chapter.**

**If I owned Sega Tails will pretty much be the main character of Sonic but I don't. I only own Kurai the Mouse.**

I was at Knuckles house and he was teaching me the techniques of fighting. I couldn't even do those techniques. He taught me how my twin tails can be used for fighting.

"Ok Tails try to use your attack on me" Knuckles said

"Uh.. You sure?" I asked nervously

"Come on I wont attack back I promise" he said.

"Alright"

I use my Tail spin at him and hit him. He didn't looked harmed or hurt.

"That's the best you got?" he said raising his arms.

"Umm... Well..." I said

"Come on Tails. If you gonna fight Kurai you have to give it your best shot. Here let me show you" Knuckles said walking towards me.

"Ahh No no no don't hurt me" I said holding my hands up to my face.

"Tails. Calm down in not gonna hurt you" Knuckles said as he reached for the closet to get his punching dummy. He place it in the middle of the floor and looked at me.

"This is how its done"

He give a lot of punches to the punching dummy and his punches look that it could knock someone out. I like Knuckles but I'll try not to get in his bad side. When he done showing me his punches he look at me and said.

"Come on Tails. Give it a go"

He move himself away from the punching dummy and I walk at it. I punch the dummy as hard as I can and I knock it down. I jump for joy saying "Yes" but then the punch dummy went back up and hit me to the ground.

"Ow" I said rubbing my head.

Knuckles shook his head. "Hmm" He thought for a moment. "Aha! Hey Tails stand in front of the dummy again" He said.

"What so I can hurt myself again" I said feeling mad that I didn't succeed.

"No Just do it. I have an Idea" He said.

"This better not be a trick Knuckles" I said.

"Tails I'm not a prankster like your friend Sonic... Man sometimes I can't stand that guy" He said crossing his arms and shaking his head.

I stand in front of the punch dummy looking at it. It feels that its going to hit me again if I punch it. I look at Knuckles.

"Ok what now?"

"Now punch the dummy and when it comes back to you block its attack with your arms" Knuckles

explained

I punch the dummy and it tip over. As soon it make itself up and hit me I block the hit with my arms and it was a success.

"Wow! I did it" I said feeling good and surprised.

"Good job. Now there more training to do. Your need to use you fist, abilities and your potential" Knuckles explained. "Well lets do it" he said then

Knuckles and I practice for hours. He shown me to fist fight and little bit of fighting moves. He also thought me how to use my twin tails for combat. He thought me "giant tornado" as when I spin around with my twin tails fast as possible, "Tail whip" when I use my tails as a whip, "Tail Wind" when I use my twin tails to blow the foe away and deflect magic spells and anything that was throw at me. Lastly Knuckles told me to also use my gadgets in combat as they could get in handy.

When Training was over, it was 9:00pm and I waved to Knuckles as he waved back. Then I flew home. As I flew home I heard two people talking. I went to take a peak and I was Sonic and Amy arguing or something at Amy's House. I didn't wanna interrupt but I had a curious feeling that I should see what there talking about. So as I up to the sky I hid behind Amy's house and try to listen what they are saying.

"What did I ever do to you!? Why don't you like me!? Why do you hate me!? Why!?" Amy yelled at Sonic while tears flowing in her face.

"Amy calm down. I don't hate you. I only think of you as a friend. I'm flattered that you have feelings for me but I don't feel the same way. Plus the only thing we had in common is that were both hedgehogs. Do you understand?" Sonic said hoping she'll understand.

"Why don't you feel the same way!? Is there someone else? Am I not too good for you?" Amy said in very sad tone.

"Come on Amy. Like I said we have nothing in common. Also its not going to work out as for I'm 16 and your 12. We're four years apart" Sonic explained.

"Age is just a number Sonic. Your best friends with someone who's eight years younger that you. Also Knuckles is dating Rouge and they are like two years apart." Amy explained in a angry tone.

"Well they are two years apart. We are four years apart Amy. Four!" Sonic said raising four fingers to Amy.

"I DONT GIVE A CRAP! You just don't like me. You think I'm annoying, You think I'm in the way and You think I'm useless on your stupid adventures. I only tag along so you can like me more. But Nooo I only get-"

They stop talking due the rumble sound of my belly. Man I should eat before going to places.

"Who's there" Sonic shout in a angry tone while Amy was frighted but still mad at Sonic.

I decided to turn around and fly away before it gets worse. Unfortunately Sonic spot me and start chasing after me. I flew away as fast as I could but Sonic was faster and luckily before he could of grab me. He got hit by a tree and I lost him. I flew home lock all doors and windows. I waited for a little bit where I heard knocking on my door. I check slowly move the certain to see who it was and it was Sonic's face filled with little bruises and scrapes. He had an angry face. I quickly let go of the certain and thing didn't go so well

"Tails! Get out here right now!" Sonic said In a angry tone.

"Uh No its late. Gonna go to... uh sleep. Umm Good night Sonic" I reply to him

He didn't fell for it which I'm not surprised because Its kinda stupid what I just say. Then I jumped when someone taped me in the shoulder. I slowly turned and its was Sonic.

"Ahh! Sonic. Um I can explain" I said nervously

"Why were you eavesdropping" He said crossing his arms.

"Well I heard you guys and I went to see you guys then I heard fight and yelling so.." I said nervously

"So you decided to eavesdrop huh?" He said

I only nodded to him.

"Tails look is not cool to eavesdrop your best friend like that" Sonic said

"I know. I'm sorry Sonic. Can you forgive me?" I asked

"Don't worry about it. I forgive you" he answered

I went to give him a hug and he hugged me back. After we let go of each other and Sonic look at me.

"Tails. Blaze told me that she has a portal inside her house and it can take you to her dimension to find the sol emeralds. She told me that you mush go to eight places to find them. She will give you a map of it tomorrow so you can look for them" Sonic explained

"You mean I could go alone? By myself?" I asked

"Yes Tails alone and by yourself" Sonic said. "However you will find new friends but also new enemies. So be careful" He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"How about you? What are you going to do while I'm gone?" I asked.

"Me. Well I going to find the eight chaos emeralds and when you come back with the 8 sol emeralds. We can kill Kurai once and for all" Sonic said with encouragement.

"Ok I Should go to sleep and pack for tomorrow then. Good night Sonic" I said

"See you later Tails" Sonic said as he walked out of the door.

Man what a day I was glad that was over. I decided to pack my self before I went to my journey. I was sad that I was going to miss Sonic, Cream, Knuckles and everyone else that I care about. I went to my bed, cover myself and went to sleep for tomorrow.

**That's it for this chapter. Please Review and Fav.**


	7. Chapter 7: Departmant

**AN: Well here's the next chapter enjoy**

**If I own Sega I wouldn't be writing a Sonic Fanfiction**

I wake up at 10:00 am and I rubbed my eyes. Today was the day I depart to my adventure. I went to eat my breakfast and ready my backpack. Moments later I hear the door knocking. I open the door to see my best friend Sonic.

"Hey Tails, Ready to go?" he asked

"Yes" I said grabbing my large backpack

"Good. Everyone is waiting at Blaze's house to say their good byes" He said "Lets get going" He dash to Blaze's house and I followed him.

When we reach to Blaze house. Blaze and all the Mobians gathered at her house. Blaze opened the portal with her power and It looks like one of those dimension type portals.

"Here is a portal to my dimension. Remember you will face many dangers and enemies and possibly you will most encounter Eggman Nega. I have the map where the Sol Emeralds would be. Here" She said giving me the map.

"Don't take too long on your journey. Kurai might notice and probably kill us all or who knows what" Blaze Explained

I wouldn't like Kurai to destroy Mobuis just for me. But I got to have the Sol Emeralds to defeat him.

"Will I ever get back" I asked

"Yes Once you have collected all the Sol Emeralds a portal should open to get you back to Mobuis" Blaze said.

"Hmph. Have a safe trip" Shadow said cross his arms

"Good luck Tails" Knuckles said. "And Remember the moves I thought you"

"Good bye Tails. Hope you have a Save trip" Amy said hugging me.

Everyone had said there Good byes. Sonic was the last one.

"Good bye Bro promise me you'll stay safe" he said when we did a bro fist and hugged.

"I will" I said letting go of him.

I was ready to go until I forget someone.

"Where's Cream?" I said to Blaze.

"I don't know I haven't seen her lately" She replied.

"Its probably that she's doesn't see me as she used to" I frowned.

"I'll tell her that you say good bye to her" Blaze said.

"Oh.. Ok" I said walking to the Portal when suddenly.

"Tails! Wait!" I heard a voice and it was Cream flying in the air in high speed.

"Cream!" I said.

She then lost balance and fell towards where I'm standing. Everyone moved expect me and I just stand there reaching my hands "I'll catch you"

But then when I caught her In my arms we both fell into the portal leaving us trap in Blaze's dimension

**Well I guess Tails is not going alone now. What will happened? Find out in the next chapter. Also Sorry for the Short chapter. But the next one should be long. Until then please Review and till next chapter.**


End file.
